A RAN can improve its management of radio resources by knowing services currently being used by wireless communication devices (referred to herein as “user equipment (UE)”) that are served by the RAN. In 3GPP, such a function is called SIRIG (which stands for Service identification for improved radio utilization for GERAN), where the service identification is provided to the RAN (e.g., provided to a base station of the RAN or a radio network controlling in the RAN) by a core network node (CN) comprising a Mobility Management Entity (MME) or a serving GPRS support node (SGSN).
While SIRIG is currently only defined for GERANs (GSM EDGE Radio Access Networks), SIRIG can be extended to other radio access technologies (RATs), e.g., universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), long term evolution (LTE), etc.